The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: A sequel to "Who's Your Daddy", please R&R for more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique

**Note: This is a sequel type thing to "Who's Your Daddy?" I certainly hope that some of my previous readers will read and enjoy this! **

"Dawson I'm so proud of you!" Dylan smiled as he modeled his cap and gown for her.

"Thanks mom." he rested his chin on her auburn curls.

"I can't believe its tomorrow!" she looked up at her miracle with weary green eyes.

Her life,

Her heart,

Her Dawsn.

"It's been a long time coming!" he admired his reflection as his mother gazed on lovingly.

There was a thoughtful pause before Dylan remembered.

"Oh sweetie, you have everything you need right?" she cooed in a nurturing tone.

"I do." Dawson peeked at the luggage that was stacked neatly on his bed.

When he turned his head a glint of silver caught Dylan's eye, and she smiled knowingly.

_"Baby, look what mama got you!" Dylan handed her 3-year-old son a sleek Tiffany's box_

_He looked at the box suspiciously._

_She opened the hinge and cushioned between the blue velvet were two matching silver chains bearing the initials 'DM'_

_"What is is mama?" Dawson's big green eyes grew inquisitive._

_"These are two necklaces with our initials on it."_

_Dawson crinkled his nose. "Necklaces are for GIRLS!" he protested._

_Dylan smiled sweetly._

_"But this is a SPECIAL necklace...one that a boy can wear."_

_"Why?" his rounded mouth were emphasized by his chubby toddler cheeks._

_"Because these necklaces mean that we will always love and take care of each other."_

_He arched an eyebrow but couldn't resist the allure of a shiny piece of jewelry._

_Dylan clasped the necklace on his neck and the other on hers._

_"I love you Dawson." she kissed his cheek._

_"I love you too mommy." he wrapped his pudgy arms around her neck._

"Do you have your credit card and everything?" Dylan brushed some lint off of the sleek black gown.

"Yes." he smiled at his mother.

She couldn't deny that he was a mature well-balanced man.

Her eyes grew misty quite unprovoked.

Was this the same Dawson that she had carried?

Seventeen years of love,

Of care,

Of nurturing,

All leading up to this night.

She knew this wasn't good-bye forever.

And she loved him enough to accept that.

"Don't be upset mom." he pulled the cap off of his black curls and placed it on his bed.

"I just can't believe we've made it this far." she pulled her boy in for another hug.

"You're going to be alright mom, and so am I." he promised in such a way that it pulled on her heart terribly.

"I just wish I could've gotten you here in a better situation."

She truly meant that.

Dylan knew there was reason in not accepting Griffin's proposal years ago,

Bringing another person into their world would've created terrible complications.

Still, she did sometimes wish that Dawson had had a good father figure in his childhood,

Or even a normal home life.

_"Mommy, do I have a daddy?" a seven-year-old sweetheart looked up at his mother with huge curious eyes._

_"Why do you ask?" Dylan pulled her son onto the couch with her._

_"Well...um...everybody else has one...do I?"_

_"Well honey, everybody HAS a daddy, but sometimes daddies don't always live with mommies and babies."_

_"Is he dead?" Dawson's eyes were giant and shining in seriousness and curiosity._

_"No, daddy's alive, but he is living with another mommy."_

_"But why?" he tilted his head._

_"Well your daddy fell in love with a girl and they decided to get engaged."_

_"What's engaged?"_

_"Engaged is when you promise that you will love someone and live with them forever."_

_"Oh..." he thought for a moment._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes sweetie?"_

_"Are WE engaged?"_

_Dylan smiled lovingly._

_"I think we should be."_

_"Me too."_

"Oh mom, you don't have to worry about that."

"Yes I do...I know this hasn't been the best way for a little boy to grow up..."

She stopped abruptly and glanced at her tall handsome son.

"But I guess you're a big man now."

Dawson smiled at his mother.

Even when she was repressing tears, he thought she was truly beautiful.

Her fair face wasn't aged, but she had acquired a few fine lines over the years.

It was always interesting to see the look on the mothers' faces when they saw how youthful Dylan was.

_"Hi Miss Dawson's mommy." a young classmate waved at Dylan the first day after Thanksgiving vacation of first grade._

_"Now Harry..." his mother took him by the hand gently "that's not Dawson's mommy...that's his" she looked up at Dylan inquisitively "big sister?"_

_"Oh no, I'm Dylan Marvil...Dawson's mother." she graciously extended her hand._

_"Oh..." the woman was taken aback looking at this girl who looked like she should still be in college._

_"I had Dawson young." she smiled genuinely as she read the woman's face._

"Mom...?" Dawson looked at the mirror as to not have to face her directly.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Is Griffin coming tomorrow?"

There was a pause.

"I don't know...and you should call him dad."

"Why?" Dawson's eyes hardened.

_"Mommy, Missus wants to talk to you..." Dawson pointed at the principal._

_"Ok..." Dylan started over._

_"I swear I didn't do it..." he urgently whispered in her ear._

_She couldn't help cracking a smirk._

_"Please come in..." Principal Saunders offered Dylan a chair on the opposite side of her desk._

_Dawson was sent off to the afterschool room for a few minutes._

_"Is there a problem with Dawson Mrs. Saunders?" Dylan composed herself._

_"Not quite a problem...but every June we like the first-graders to put on a little show for Father's Day, and Dawson's been acting very volatile towards the whole situation...I was actually hoping to speak with his father about this..."_

_"Dawson does not have a father." Dylan reminded the principal._

_"I see...but I am afraid to tell you that he cannot be exempt from this performance...we cannot give any special treatment..."_

_"I realize that..." Dylan grew angry underneath the surface but tried her best to remain calm. "And I will be sure to speak to Dawson about this."_

_Later that day Dylan pulled her son on her lap for a little heart-to-heart._

_"Dawson, is it true that you haven't been acting nicely at school?"_

_"NO!" he flailed his arms in the air._

_"Sweetie, I hear that there's been some problems with a performance at school."_

_Dawson's eyes filled with fat tears._

_"I told'em that I didn't have a daddy and they were being all mean to me..."_

_"Don't cry..." she rocked him gently. "It doesn't matter if you have one or not...I still love you enough for a mommy AND a daddy..."_

_She kissed him on the cheek._

_"And it's the two of us, together forever, okay?"_

_"Ok..."_

_"Now are you going to be a good boy for your teacher?"_

_"No!" he crossed his arms and smiled deviously._

_"Please...for me? I promise when it's all done we'll do something really special."_

_"Like what?"_

_"How about the circus?"_

_"Okay..." a tiny smile crept of his face._

"Honey, you know I know it was difficult with him, but you do owe him some respect."

"I don't owe him anything. He never gave anything to me...or even to you."

"He gave me you Dawson." Dylan whispered as she pecked his cheek. "And I can never hate him because of that."

"Mom you know I messed up your life."

"Never." she was as serious as she could be. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I hope he doesn't come...I'll throw him out."

"No you won't."

"He probably doesn't even know I'm graduating."

"Of course he does, I promise that Griffin never meant to hurt you."

"Derrick was more my father then he could ever hope to be."

Dylan cracked a smile at the word Derrick.

"Yes, well Derrick was always the passionate type."

_"Happy birthday kid!" Derrick ruffled Dawson's hair like he always did as he entered the 12th birthday party._

_"Thanks Derrington" Dawson smirked for knowing his nickname._

_"Do you feel like a man yet?" he deepened his voice like a fool._

_"Derrick I have a serious question for you..."_

_"Shoot."_

_Dawson looked straight at Derrington's stupid expression._

_"Derrick are you my father?"_

_"No." he shook his head "those black curls came from another."_

_"Stop with the biblical shit...then why do you hand around here so much like a guilty puppy?"_

_"Well I'm your godfather...the BEST you'll find."_

_"Are you high?"_

_"Maybe."_

"I always wondered why he didn't marry Kristen." Dawson sat on his bed thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't that be cute? Your godmother and father under one roof?" Dylan smiled childishly at this thought.

"I guess so..."

"In all honesty I think that if she had ever agreed, they'd be married to this day."

"Why didn't you marry him?"

"Because I have the man in my life...now take that robe off so I can hang it up for tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

**Note: Italics still mean flashbacks. Just a reminder! =D**

**Note: I am SO sorry this took so long to come up! This chapter isn't the juiciest but I really hope my readers enjoy this chapter/series. Please comment, I really want to hear what you have to say. Happy reading!**

"Dylan!!" Kristin rushed into the seat next to her best friend squealing.

"Kristin!!" Dylan squished her tightly.

"I can't believe our little baby is all grown up!!" Kristin shook her head, misty-eyed.

"I know...almost a college man..."

"YooO" Derrington intruded upon the golden Hallmark moment.

"Hello Derrick..." Dylan rolled her eyes and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Derrick." Kristin hugged him next.

"How's everyone?" Derrington plopped himself in between the two as if he was still nineteen.

"Feeling old." Dylan pulled out the pack of Kleenex she knew she was going to need.

"Fine...Eva got straight A's again!"

Dylan smiled politely but felt like banging her head against the wall.

She was NOT going to look at Derrick's face.

Derrington stayed as composed as possible, but the hurt could still be made out in his eyes.

_"Come on Krissy you're doing great!" Dylan squeezed her friend's hand._

_"NO!! NO MORE!!" her aquamarine eyes produced fat wet tears._

_"You're almost done!" Dylan promised._

_Kristin's pale face turned beet red as she strained and crushed Dylan's hand._

_Suddenly all the pain stopped and it was over._

_"It's a girl!" The doctor declared as he placed the baby on Kristin's heated chest._

_"How's everything going?" Derrick nosily poked his head in._

_"DERRICK DON'T LOOK!!" Dawson could be heard screaming from the waiting room._

_"D, it's alright." Kristin smiled. "It's a girl!" _

_Derrick looked with wonder at the tiny bologna loaf placed in Kristin's arms, a slight pang of pain echoing through his chest._

_"She's every bit as gorgeous as her mother." he smiled._

_"Did I miss it?" a bolt of lightning in a Calvin Klein beige trench rushed in._

_"It's about time you got here." Dylan half-scolded him._

_"Babe I'm so sorry...traffic was HORRIBLE" he kissed Kristin on the head then caught sight of what she was holding._

_"She's beautiful..." he stroked the baby's cheek with his index finger._

_"You're a lucky man Harris." Derrick managed to muster._

"She's as smart as her mother." Derrick's crows' feet showed as he put on a smile. "How old is she now?"

"Eight!" Kristin smiled proudly.

"Well they do grow up so fast..." Derrington commented.

Dylan magnified her genuine sniffle as to get out of the awkward conversation and remind them that SHE was the proud mother of the day.

"Shut UP." a random mother scolded nastily as the ceremony began.

"That's Patty Evans." Dylan whispered "she's always hated me because she had her baby at forty, and I'm not even that old yet."

The other two nodded knowingly, regressing to their PC and B5 days.

Name after name were called, all greeted with roars of claps and shrieks of joy, pride and celebration.

"Harris Gregory!" the principal called a boy to receive his diploma innocently.

Dylan and Derrington stiffened up but Kristin merely smiled.

"How cute!" she cooed.

Dylan squeezed Derrington's hand in consolation.

_"Congratulations Kristin...FISHER!!" Claire squealed as the wedding party took pictures at the reception hall._

_"Thanks!!" Kristin had a permanent smile plastered all over her face._

_"CAN I TAKE THIS TIE OFF YET??" Ring bearer Dawson screamed as he pulled on his little black bow tie._

_"No honey...you look too cute!!" a bunch of girls squealed at the same time._

_"KRISTIN GET IN A PICTURE WITH YOUR HUSBAND!!" Alicia screamed over her champagne flute._

_Kristin pulled Harris by his waist into a picture by the cake._

_"WHOOO!!" The drunken bridesmaids catcalled at the double entendre._

_"WHAT ABOUT THE GUY THAT MADE IT ALL HAPPEN?" Len who was no stranger to getting drunk with his daughter called out abruptly._

_"Yeah!! CAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!" the crowd roared for him to get into the picture._

_"'Scuse me Bastardo" Cam ruffled Dawson's side parted inky hair._

_"My mommy told me you were a gherkin." Dawson sneered at him smugly, not quite knowing what that meant at the tender age of six._

_Cam almost shot him before Claire threw the best man next to his brother._

_Lots of pictures were snapped until the (overweight) DJ asked everybody to turn their attention to the huge screen TV._

_First a scene that said 'Growing up Harris' appeared and everybody 'ooed' and 'awwed' at the numerous pictures of Harris as a baby, child, teen, beating up Cam, hamming it up with Cam etc._

_Next came on 'Raising Kristin" and everybody cooed at Kristin as a baby._

_In particular there was one picture from 8th grade prom where all ten of the PC and B5 were cheesing for the camera._

_Kristin was next to Derrick._

_Then 'Falling in Love' came on the screen and everybody squealed at the infinite shots of the happy couple._

_Harris and Kristin on their first date._

_Harris and Kristin on the beach._

_At Harris' college graduation,_

_At Kristin and Cam's graduation._

_On a boat._

_When they got engaged._

_Derrick felt like vomiting._

_Everybody clapped and then the music started._

_After the sappy dances (First Dance, Daddy Daughter Dance) Derrick got a minute with Kristin._

_"You look beautiful." he tried to look happy as they slow danced._

_"Thanks..." she grinned at him."Are you having fun?" she looked concerned. "You know CAM got involved in the planning, and I'm just hoping everything is working out..."_

_"Don't worry." Derrick flipped some blonde hair out of his eye. "And Congratulations Mrs. Fisher."_

"DAWSON MARVIL!" The principal announced as Derrick snapped out of his dream cloud.

The three made a huge whoop, much to the grimace of Patty Evans.

About 15 names later the principal readjusted his blazer then smiled at the crowd.

"After four hard years...I am honored to present to you all the graduating class of 2008..."

Cheers.

"Now turn your tassels and walk in the path of God wherever He may take you."

The class threw their caps and everybody clapped.

"DAWSON!!!!!!!" Dylan cupped her hands over her mouth as she cheered for her baby.

Her man.

"Come on let's go find him..." Derrington ushered the ladies out of the seat to greet their pride of the night.

They navigated around the auditorium, but only saw other robes.

Suddenly they caught sight of a tall raven-haired graduate in a passionate embrace/kiss with a girl with three inch heels and flowing blonde hair.

Dylan smiled knowingly while the other two just gawked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

**Note: I know its so many names, but I just HAD to introduce everyone. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Dawson are you ready to head over?" Dylan asked sweetly, nodding at the girl with a smile.

"Mom, I think we're going to head over in a few minutes...saying our last good-byes and everything." Dawson nodded at his godparents.

"You have the car keys?" Dylan rummaged through her bag.

"I do...I promise no more then a half hour."

"Dawson..." Dylan made eyes at him.

"I won't keep you waiting...okay?"

Dylan smiled, charmed.

"Okay." she led the other two who were gawking from a distance out.

"Who...was THAT?" Kristin glared as she was ushered into Derrick's car.

"That was Cassandra." Dylan smoothed her skirt calmly.

"Yes that's wonderful that she has a name...but WHAT was she doing violating my Dawson?"

"Kristin don't be a prude." Derrick ran a hand through his luscious blonde hair.

"I'm not being a prude...but did you SEE the way she was going at him?"

"Ever since you became a mother you've grown quite overprotective." Derrington gently scolded, trying to not choke on his own words.

"No, if SHE had not been there Dawson would be in this car right now! Now he's back there with your car, what do you want to bet he NEVER shows up...she'll probably take him drinking or something..."

"Kris...don't be angry...this is no time to be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? I'm only concerned about his well being."

"I think they're absolutely adorable." Dylan grinned.

"Well Dylan you're just too caught up in the imaginary...YOU know how slutty girls that age are."

"Yeah, like me." Dylan chuckled pleasantly.

"Well I think it's nice that Dawson has a little girlfriend...she was cute." Derrington interjected.

"You're such a perv." Kristin rolled her eyes, smiling for the first time in the car.

"Here we are!" Derrington pulled into the parking lot.

"DERRICK! KRISTIN! DYLAN!" Claire enveloped them into a big hug.

"SOMEONE was having a menage..." Kemp smiled as he adjusted the little girl riding his shoulders.

"Claire...you let your DAUGHTER near KEMP?" Dylan audibly whispered jokingly.

"Hi Auntie Dyllie" the little girl waved like mad making her blonde ponytail bop.

"Hello Katie." Dylan smiled and waved at the four-year-old.

"Where's the big kid?" Alexander, Clemp's seven-year-old, tried to act cool as he fussed with his red necktie.

"Yes, where IS the graduate?" Claire peeked around.

Kristin was about to open her mouth but Dylan cut her off.

"He'll be here really soon." she promised.

While the group was just about to go inside, a certain black Mercedes pulled in that made Derrington's blood boil.

"Hey everyone..." Harris smiled as he helped Eva get her seatbelt off.

"Hello...Eva" Alex looked her over.

"Hello...Alexander" Eva sneered right back at him.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Claire and Kristin concurred.

"I'm just glad they got your hair." Dylan poked in on the conversation, and everybody agreed.

"Harry, is Cam coming?" Kristin linked arms with him as they all began inside.

Derrick cringed when she called him 'Harry'.

Every.

Single.

Time.

"I don't know...Livs may drag him."

Derrick repressed the fire in his eyes.

What right did HE have to call her Livs?

"I never understood why these Fishers always had to be with blondes." Dylan rolled her eyes as she hoisted Katie out of Kemp's arms.

"Well, gentlemen prefer blondes..." Harris pulled Kristin by the waist like he was a debonair James Bond type.

"I know that's right." Kemp pinched Claire's ass.

"That is just so degrading." Eva rolled her teal eyes. "Brunettes are just as beautiful as blondes."

"Oh Eva give it a REST." Alex smacked his forehead.

"No, I won't..." Eva stood up on a chair to seem tall. "I declare that ALL..."

"Sweetie it's just a joke." Harris plucked her up "Sometimes old people make bad puns to old movies." he explained.

"Helloooooo" Skye and Plov made their entrance, each holding onto one of their 7 year olds' hands, and Plov toting a 20 month old.

"Well Skye, we've certainly gotten fat now haven't we?" Kemp had a lopsided grin as he referred to the 5-month stomach she was sporting.

"I could say the same about you." Skye quipped as she made her round of hugs.

"Wassup?" Plov drawled.

"You couldn't stop at twins could you?" Dylan shook her head happily.

"Nah...my shootin skillz couldn't be tamed." he waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Chris...the CHILDREN..." Skye darted her eyes toward the forming legion.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight...I knew that." he pointed out as he made a face at Alex.

"Eric." Eva looked at one of the twins.

"Eva." he nodded.

"Eva." the other one adjusted his tie.

"Jack." she acknowledged him.

"KATIE!!" Katie ran around the circle of older kids.

"Where's Dawson?" Plov helped Skye sit.

"HE'S coming in just a few minutes." Dylan stifled Kristin before she could say anything.

"Who needs Dawson, they party's already HERE!!" Massie sauntered in and struck a pose, soon followed by Dempsey.

"If it isn't Mampsey in the flesh."

"Naturally." Massie commanded her high school alpha status.

"Mass, you pregnant yet?" Dylan sniped at the ancient joke.

"NEVER!!" Massie pumped her fists in the air triumphantly.

"Caffeinated?" Jack wondered out loud.

"Dempsinated." Claire assured him.

"Besides look at THIS one." Massie indicated Skye "isn't SHE producing enough for all of us?"

"I feel like a slot machine that THIS one keeps pumping." Skye bopped her head towards Plov who was already pulling the Gomez Adams on her left arm.

"DRINKS anyone?" Dylan pointed toward the open bar.

"You don't need to ask ME twice." Cam strolled in like he was the life of the party.

"Cam...you came..." Dylan grinned as she offered him a bottle of Bud Light.

"WITH additions..." he enthused as Olivia and the girls came in like three ladies in waiting.

"If it isn't the extended family." Harris clapped his brother's shoulder and cheek kissed Olivia.

"Hi Eva." Madison, the nine-year-old, hugged her cousin.

"Maddie, Emily..." Eva pulled her six-year-old cousin in for a big group hug.

"Why can you not produce men?" Alex asked Cam.

"It's a Fisher thing I guess, payback that we had no sisters."

"What a nauseatingly sweet little Barbie Dreamhouse family." Derrick sipped his beer and mumbled to Dylan.

"Don't let them bother you, Dawson will get here soon and they'll stop talking about their perfect home life." Dylan assured him.

"Cheers is dysfunction?" he raised his bottle.

"Here here." Dylan clinked with him.

"You all didn't think you could have a party without US did you?" the Polo brigade filed in.

"Hola!" their kids Teresa and Carlos greeted everybody in the pre-coached Fanish way.

"What sellouts." Madison concurred with Eva.

"Where's the man of the hour?" Josh fixed his son's polo.

"Yeah where's Dawson?" Alicia smoothed her daughter's already over-gelled ponytail.

"Right here." Dawson leaned against the doorframe in his cap and gown like he was the hottest thing in the world.

"DAWSON!!" the whole crowd cheered and started to make their way toward him for hugs, kisses, and fat stuffed envelopes.

"But first..." he came inside holding his girlfriend's hand "there's someone I'd like you all to meet."


End file.
